Fanboy
by annpui
Summary: Fanboy: Kise menjerit, "Aominecchi! Aku rasa aku jadi humu sekarang!". Hope you like it ;D


**Attention: ******Shoai. OOC MAX. Typo(s). Parody. Rusuh, dan kawan-kawannya. **Saya belum pernah ke konser siapapun, jadi peristiwa yang saya tulis dalam ff ini hanya berdasarkan imajinasi dan cerita tamen saya saja~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Tadoshi Fujimaki, untuk sekarang dan sampai nanti.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fanboy<strong>

**By annpui**

* * *

><p><em>Minions Mini Miracle<em>—bukan, nama itu bukanlah nama sebuah karakter animasi, bukan juga nama merek makanan. _Minions Mini Miracle_ atau yang biasa disebut dengan _Mithree_ adalah nama sebuah idol grup yang beranggotakan empat orang remaja laki-laki super imut, ca'em, dan menawan hati karena kegemasan mereka.

Kaum Hawa maupun Kaum Adam, amat menggemari _Mithree_. Bahkan katanya Mithree ini bisa disandingi dengan group idol papan atas yang telah melejit terlebih dahulu, sebutlah ia _Five Direction._

Ada pepatah yang berkata, tak kenal maka tak sayang oleh karena itu mari kita mulai perkenalan para membernya,

Kenalkan yang pertama, Akashi Seijuurou sebagai leader berkharismatik tinggi yang mana hanya dengan selembar tisu bekas keringatnya saja bisa menjadi barang rebutan para 'fans berani mati seijuurou-sama!'.

Bahkan rumornya botol minuman Akashi yang dicuri beberapa minggu lalu ia temukan tengah dijual di .co dengan harga setinggi langit.

—tapi hati-hati, kabarnya... ia menggigit.

Siapa saja yang berani mendekati para anggotanya, siap-siap bakal berhadapan dengan raja setan merah ini.

Selanjutnya, Takao Kazunari si elang bermata seksi. Terkenal dengan kejahilannya yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Cukup dengan kedipan matanya saja sudah cukup membuat para wanita dan pria _tsundere_ kejang-kejang melihatnya. Member _Mithree_ yang satu ini bisa sangat nakal bila sudah di atas panggung—mari artikan sendiri makna nakal tersebut. Yang katanya itu adalah,

"Fanservice untuk penonton!" dengan cengiran lebarnya yang khas.

—_i love fanservice_.

Dilanjut dengan, Furihata Kouki. Nilai plus member _Mithree_ satu ini adalah sifatnya yang takut-takut minta dirape, merupakan sasaran empuk bagi om-om mecum dan pria maupun wanita _yandere_ yang menginginkan hewan peliharan penurut. Jika diibaratkan Furihata itu bagaikan anjing tipe chihuahua.

—_Surelly, he is the cutest one._

Dan yang terakhir, dan yang paling ditunggu.

Ia merupakan _center Mithree,_ meskipun keberadaannya bagaikan setipis kabut tapi pancaran aura menggodanya selalu bisa membuat orang bertekuk lutut. Matanya yang bulat bagaikan mata rusa, hidungnya yang mancung tapi kecil, bibirnya yang seperti memanggil-manggil minta dicium.

—_Oh~ i can't take this anymore~_

Suara gemuruh sorak sorai penonton terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Panasnya hawa tidak menyusutkan antusiasme untuk bernyanyi bersama dengan para idola mereka. _light stick_ merah terlihat bagaikan samudra. Suara jerit-jeritan _absurd _terdengar makin menggila.

Aomine Daiki menghentikan penjelasannya ketika _Mithree_ memasuki panggung. Empat orang di atas panggung itu langung menyusun formasi, menempelkan _mic_nya di depan bibir, mulai melantunkan sebuah nada bergenre _pop-electro_.

Suara riuh semakin menggegelegar. Wajah Aomine sumringah, hatinya mencelos saking gembiranya, tangannya dingin tidak kuat menahan grogi.

_**Hey, i like you baby!**_

_**But, don't...**_

_**Touch! Touch!**_

"Anjrit! Aku hamil ngedenger suara Tetsu, Kise!" Aomine berkata sambil mengayun-ngayunkan _light stick_nya semangat—untung saja mereka mengambil tiket berdiri, jadi bisa lebih leluasa mengekspresikan diri.

Kise yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya, menutup sebelah telinganya, mencoba meredam pekikan histeris yang menusuk-nusuk telinga, "Aominecchi kau itu laki-laki ssu! Mana bisa hamil!" Si kepala pirang berteriak, tapi nyatanya hanya terdengar seperti cicitan tikus ditengah kebisingan seperti ini.

Jika ada yang bertanya dimana dirinya kini? Kini ia berada di Yoyogi Stadium, dipaksa oleh Aomine dengan setengah merengek, berjanji padanya akan menjadi babu selama seminggu. Ditambah pula si bebal ini berjanji akan memperkenalkan kepadanya wanita berdada besar; Meski tampang sangar, banyak juga yang demen padanya.

—ayolah kapan lagi, ia bisa menitah Aomine yang peringainya macam preman pasar? Dan bertemu wanita berdada besar? Kise juga manusia~ masih suka dada wanita~

Tempo musik semakin cepat, teriakan tertahan semakin liar pula.

_**Baby come again, i feel you.**_

_**Listen to my heart, i love you.**_

_**My heart so i know, you want me.**_

_**Baby stay with me,**_

_**I miss you! (*)**_

"_I miss you too!"_ Mengabaikan teriakan Kise, Aomine kembali ber_fanboy_ ria lagi. "Anjrit Tetsu! Jangan angkat-angkat itu kaos! Tetcuuu nanti kau diserang!" Mata Aomine mulai berkilat bagaikan serigala kelaparan minta mangsa.

Kise geleng-geleng kepala, kembali menghadap depan. Kesamber apa ia sampai mau diajak Aomine menonton konser _Mithree. _Memang sih setengah harga tiketnya Aomine yang bayar, tapi tetap saja uang segitu kan cukup mahal bagi mahasiswa berpenghasilan pas-pasan sepertinya.

Matanya kini tengah fokus pada sosok pria berambut biru yang tengah dielu-elukan oleh temannya. Memang diakuinya wajah pria itu imut, kelewat imut malah, tapi—

—tidak, ia belum ingin _belok! _(**)

Kise menghela nafas panjang, mencoba mengalih pandangannya ke samping—hampir saja ia lupa dengan keberadaan temannya yang satu lagi karena begitu tenang.

Begitu Kise menengok ke samping kiri, ia memekik nyaris menjerit saking terkejutnya. "Midorimacchi! Astaga! Air liur mu menetes-netes ssu!"

Tidak bergeming. Midorima tidak mengacuhkan Kise, sasaran matanya hanya tertuju pada pemandangan yang tersaji di depan.

Kise kembali menghadap ke arah panggung, mendapat pria berambut merah yang ia kenali sebagai leadernya _Mithree_ dari penjelasan singkat Aomine tadi tengah memeluk pemuda _raven _dari belakang sambil mengecup pipinya belan.

—_So, is that fanservice?_

Lagi, Akashi mendekati membernya yang lain, kali ini si chihuahua yang kena. Akashi berdiri di depannya, melingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada leher Furihata. Sambil terus bernyanyi mengikuti koreografi ia mengayunkan pinggulnya, disambut dengan histeria yang semakin menggila.

Aomine menjerit.

Midorima Shintarou si anak kalem mulai membekap mulutnya—Oh, masih jaga _image_ rupanya.

"Lagi! Lagi! Lagi!"

Sahutan demi sahutan saling membalas, Kise tidak bisa membedakan mana lagi yang suara musik mana pula yang suara pekikan.

_**Oh, Baby i love you,**_

_**Love you,**_

_**So much!**_

"I love you so much Tetsu!"

"Akashi-sama love you!"

"Chihuahua ayo kawin lari!"

"Takao anak kita menunggu di rumah!"

Kise masih memasang wajah datar, kembali si merah di depan sana memulai aksinya, mendekati si biru muda.

—baiklah, kali ini apa yang akan Akashi lakukan pada anggotanya.

Kise mulai harap-harap cemas, sedikit banyak ia tidak mau Kuroko dapat jatah _fanservice_ juga.

Aomine mulai ngomel-ngomel, "Tetsu jangan, Tetsu jangan, Tetsu jangan." Komat-kamit lebih tepatnya.

Midorima masih fokus pada Takao, tidak mempedulikan suguhan _fanservice_.

Lagi, sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Furihata, Akashi berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Kuroko. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping pemuda _aqumarine_ mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua tanpa berhenti bernyanyi.

Komat-kamit sebelah semakin terdengar jelas, Aomine mulai keringat dingin.

"Akashi puhlease jangan apa-apain Tetsu please!"

Harapan tinggalan harapan, karena apa yang dilakukan Akashi selanjutnya membuat seluruh isi stadium geger. Sambil mengangkat Kuroko, bibir tipis yang entah bagaimana dari kejauhan bisa dilihat oleh Kise menyeringai membuka mulutnya perlahan diantara perpotongan leher Kuroko.

Kise sampai membelo tidak percaya, "_Fanservice_nya sangar ssu~" iris lemon madunya menatap Kuroko, yang tanpa disangkanya oleh menatapnya balik?!

—demi tuhan! Kenapa- kenapa dari sekian banyaknya orang harus ia yang ditatap oleh Kuroko? Lagi pula tatapan mata macam apa itu! Seolah minta ditolong.

Kise ga kuat.

Ia rasa sebentar lagi ia akan _'belok_'.

Oh~ Kami-_sama_ maafkanlah Kise.

Andai saja ia Akashi, pasti sekarang ia—

Eh, mimisan...

* * *

><p><strong>The End dengan tidak jelasnya<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada reader yang sudah membaca ff ini hingga akhir X') ff ini saya buat untuk temen saya yang minta dibuatin Aomine, Kise sama Akashi ngefanboyin Kuroko. Namun, karena saya tidak bisa membayangkan Akashi ngefanboyin seseorang maka jadilah Akashi menjadi artisnya juga. Udah saya buatin ya~

"Anjrit! Aku hamil ngedenger suara Tetsu, Kise!" merupakan kutipan kata dari temennya temen saya.

(*)Penggalan lagunya Tohonshiki–Miss you.

(**)Belok dalam artian menjadi humu lol.

Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membaca ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Omake(?)<strong>

Sesuatu yang paling Kise tidak suka dari suatu konser adalah berhimpit-himpitan di tengah lautan manusia. Jangan kan untuk berjabat tangan dengan sang idola, untuk melihatnya saja harus dengan perjuangan hidup dan mati.

Senggol kiri.

Senggol kanan.

Teriak sini.

Teriak sana.

"Duuh, kakinya awas dong! Jangan diinjek!"

"Aw, kakiku!"

"Kyaa~ Sei-chan lewat!"

"Kuroko ya ampun lutjuk sekali!"

"Ih Takao-kun pipinya minta di unyel-unyel!"

"Furihata-chan sini dong ah jangan malu-malu, tante ga akan ngapa-ngapain kok!"

Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan disaat seperti ini adalah mengikuti arus. Daripada mati keinjek-injek lebih baik mengikuti air yang mengalir.

Hingga,

**Duk!**—_Hell yeah_, meski ada point minusnya bakal di seruduk orang dari belakang hingga terjerembab kedepan.

Kise meringis, maksud hati nyium artis, yang kena malah nyium keramik.

"_Daijobu?_"

Sebuah suara membuatnya tertegun, hingar bingar suara terdengar keras jeritan semacam,

"Ecie~ beruntung amat itu orang!"

"Aku juga mau ditolong Tetsu-kun!"

"Modusnya jago tuh!"

Begitu ia mengangkat kepala rasa-rasanya ia ingin langsung menghambur memeluk si penanya, "Ah, ya... ya! Aku tidak apa-apa Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum dan berkata hati-hati padanya. Kise _blushing_ takjub, tidak percaya bisa bertatap muka langsung. Segera saja ia berlari menghampiri Aomine yang sedang meminum Ponari Sweet, mendeklarasikan dengan lantang jati dirinya kini,

"Aominecchi! Aku rasa aku jadi humu sekarang!"

—dijawab dengan semburan terkejut dari Aomine.


End file.
